This invention relates generally to an improved bearing means for resiliently supporting turbo-machine shaft and rotor assemblies in turbo-machinery. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved shaft support means that compensates for the initial weight of the shaft and rotor assembly while providing damping therefor during operation of the turbo-machine.
In the past, many attempts have been made to provide some means for damping the isolation of shafts in turbo-machinery. One such an attempt is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,673 issued Sept. 4, 1973 to Rene Strub. The shaft support means described therein includes a plurality of metallic and generally circular leaf springs disposed between the bearing and the housing. The springs are formed so that they are not precisely circular and thus exert some biasing force between the housing and the bearing provided for the damping of the turbo-machine during operation. However, and as described therein, there is no means provided to compensate for the weight of the shaft and rotor assembly.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide improved shaft support means that not only provides for the damping of the shaft and rotor assembly during operation of the turbo-machine, but that also provides compensation for the weight of the shaft and rotor assembly.